The present invention relates to disk control apparatus, and more specifically relates to disk control apparatus operative to transfer in parallel data read from a plurality of disk devices through a plurality of data buffers to a host processor.
The conventional disk control apparatus of this type operates when reading data from disk device to check whether sector is designated one or not by means of sector ID, and thereafter effects the reading of data and stores them to a data buffer. However, when the data read from the data buffer is transferred to the host processor, main control device does not check whether the data is designated one or not.
The above described conventional disk control apparatus operates to divide information into parts and to record them into a plurality of disk devices. When reproducing, the apparatus does not check whether reproduced data constitutes the same information together with other reproduced data reproduced from other disk devices. Therefore, when one of the disk device outputs wrong data due to some cause, the host processor cannot recognize the error and retrieves the wrong data to thereby cause serious problem.